The War of the Four 1: Seekers of the Avatar
by The Wizard King
Summary: It has been over a hundred years since korra's death, the industrial growth has reversed, republic city has been destroyed by violent groups who also started a war between the four nations, and the next Avatar has not been found. A team of benders and non benders fight to end it and they need the Avatar to help them. They know he hails from the fire nation so they will start there.


Avatar: The War of the Four

#1: Seekers of the Avatar

Piles of metal and rubble filled this place. The event causing this must have terrifying and deadly. Cheng Sai walked through the destroyed city looking for the meeting place he was told to find. It wasn't a specific spot already set. He was given the job of locating place for the group to meet. It didn't seem like he was going to complete his mission. Not a single inhabitable building could be found in these ruins. He searched for hours and hours until he reached the last potential area in this junkyard that was once a great city with hundreds of thousands of people living within it. Again there was nothing. Cheng started to turn around, but the sight of a gleaming light stopped him. He hadn't seen anything do that all day. Everything else in this place was covered in to much filth for the sun to shine off of. Why was this one different? After getting a closer look, Cheng saw that it was a large piece of metal that was as clear as a polished mirror sticking out of a broken statue's head. It wasn't just an ordinary statue, it was the statue of Avatar Aang that stood tall and proud in the city nearly a thousand years ago, before the violence started here. What was strange about it was that there was a hole you could look into as if it was hollow. Cheng peeked into the hole and saw that his assumption was correct. As he was staring at the inside of the statue he heard a voice from behind him,"Have you found a suitable location for the meeting yet, Cheng?" He turned around to find Karaka of the water tribe.

"There isn't one," replied Cheng

"You were always the worst of us at things like this."

Easily angered Cheng started to raise his voice.

"If i'm not that good then why did you send me to do the job? You should have come yourself!"

"Take it easy. Being a stubborn earth bender doesn't give you a right to act like this, " Responded Karaka. "Besides, you know I ment little harm."

"But you ment some."

Karaka signaled for the rest of the men to be in the meeting to come. Out from behind a pile of rusted metal came four men, each from a different nation. The one on the far left was another earth kingdom dweller, but this one couldn't bend to save his life. He owned a long dark beard that had a curl at the tip, and went all the way up his head through side burns, but no mustache to go along with it. He wore traditional earth kingdom clothing except for his shoes, they looked as if they didn't belong to any nations style. The hair on his head was quite long and tied in the back at the tips. The man right next to him hailed from the fire nation. He had the ability to bend fire, and he did it quite well. His face contained no facial hair while his head was covered by an average fire nation style. His body was rapped in some strange, purplish clothing, which is not familiar to fire nation tradition, that was as dirty as a peasants rags, or was that just spots that were burnt? The man next to him was from the water tribe. His clear face had a head with flat hair and a small bit of it in a ponytail. He wore a long and magestic blue robe, and long, blue pants. You could tell that he couldn't bend by the quite noticeable, curved blade in his old, nearly ripped up belt that had no buckle. The last man was was from one of the air temples but looked quite ordinary. He was dressed like a poor beggar. Despite how he looks he is actually the most skilled of them all.

"Does this mean we don't get to have our meeting?" asked Kaizak the fire bender with a sigh. "I was really looking forward to it. We always so much fun at these meetings."

"Don't worry, Kaizak," said Karaka while looking suspiciously at Cheng. "We will have it right here."

He sat down on the cleanest spot he could find, and waited for the rest to follow.

"Please don't get on my nerves today, Karaka. You already angered me enough. It seems like you find Joy in it," said Cheng.

Cheng sat down in front of Karaka while keeping his eyes locked on him, and the others did the same. No one spoke for awhile though. Maybe everyone was waiting for someone else to start like Cheng Sai was doing. It was the water bender who spoke first.

"We have but only one matter to take care of."

The man from the fire nation rose his hand high in to the air.

"Yes, Kaizak?" said Karaka with a sigh.

"Is this gonna be as fun as last time?"  
"Your a grown man. Why do you have to act like this all the time?" asked the other man from the water tribe.

"Because it makes me feel happy and feel warm inside like a little, cuddly teddy bear," said Kaizak with sparkling eyes. Everyone stairs at him with a strange look on their faces

"What?" asked Kaizak.

"Let's forget about the horros we just saw, and focus on the matter we must discuss," said Karaka.

"What are we discussing again?" asked Latsiu, the man from the earth kingdom.

"It's been seventeen years and the next Avatar hasn't been anounced yet. With out an Avatar around the four nations will bring to much destruction upon each other. One of us will have to start a hunt for the him or her, but what if the mission fails? What will we do then?" said Karaka while looking at Cheng again. Cheng looked back and decided to answer his question.

"We either convince the leaders to quit or hold back, or we can trick them."

"But how?" asked latsiu.

"We'll trick or convince each one differently. We'll do whatever will work best against them," answered the Air Nomad for Cheng.

"The other question is when," said Karaka. "We must have a perfect time to do it all.

"Four perfect times," replied Kaizak.

"I'm glad you're finally making sense, Kaizak," said Karaka.

"Don't we have two matters to discuss?" asked Latsiu who was waiting to say that most of the time they were talking. "Who is going to look for the Avatar?"

"We better not let Cheng do it. He always comes back empty handed," said Karaka with a grin on his face.

Cheng began to get angry and clench his fists.

"At least i'm not to chicken or lazy to take on such a responsibility!"

Karaka was thinking deeply about something. Cheng knew it couldn't be anything good.

"I'm gonna look for him," said karaka with another grin. "And your coming too." His finger pointed right at Cheng.

"I'm fine with that."

"You won't be for very long. Trust me, you won't."

Discussions and arguments went on for hours and hours. It didn't seem like anything eles was ever agreed on, accept for small things on ocassion. This kept going on for quite a while until everyone was finished with what they had to say. Slience lasted for a long time until Cheng decided to say one more thing.

"This war has been going on for almost a thousand years. I hope this next Avatar does something different. I hope he helps us end this war and bring back the peace we always wanted."

You Have Come to the Close of Chaper One

Chapter two will be coming soon.


End file.
